


Fresh Prince of South Park

by Indiechuu



Category: South Park
Genre: but it’s fresh prince of South Park, cant rlly think of any tags, fresh prince of bel air - Freeform, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiechuu/pseuds/Indiechuu
Summary: Here’s the story all about how Stan’s life got flipped turned upside down...





	Fresh Prince of South Park

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Ff.net and this is the only one I’m proud of so I’ll post it here to I guess.

Now, this is a story all about how,

My life got flipped-turned upside down.

And I'd like to take a minute,

Just sit right there.

I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called South Park.

In west-Philadelphia born and raised,

On the playground was where I spent most of my days.

Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool,

And shootin’ some b-ball outside of the school.

When a couple of Cartman's, who were up to no good,

Started making trouble in my neighborhood.

I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,

She said 'You're movin' with Butters and Kyle to South Park'.

I begged and pleaded with her day after day,

But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way.

She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.

I put my Walkman on and said, ''I might as well kick it.''

First class, yo this is bad,

Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass.

Is this what the people of South Park living like?

Hmmmmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that,

Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?

I don't think so

I'll see when I get there,

I hope they're prepared for the prince of South Park.

Well, uh, the plane landed and when I came out,

There was a dude who like a cop - there with the name out.

I ain't trying to get arrested yet,

I just got here,

I spranged with the quickness and - like lightning disappeared.

Then whistled for a cab and when it came near,

The license plate said “fresh” and it had The Dice in the mirror.

If anything I could say that this cab was rare,

But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, home to South Park'

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8,

And I yelled to the Cabbie 'Yo home smell ya later'

I looked at my kingdom,

I was finally there,

To sit on my throne as the Prince of South Park.

**Author's Note:**

> :) hope you thought it was kewl


End file.
